


How to Finagle Better Sheets From Your Best Friend, A Guide.

by ermengarde



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Glamnation Tour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold and Tommy wants fuzzy sheets and a cuddle... apparently a cuddle with benefits?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Finagle Better Sheets From Your Best Friend, A Guide.

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly written a billion and six years ago, during the start of the European leg of Glamnation. I stalled _badly_ on it due to meat space nonsense, but I found it again today in my gdrive and found I liked it enough to give finishing it off a whirl. 
> 
> Not really my fandom any more, but I do rather love them.

It's become kind of a _thing_ , especially if it's cold, or if they're tired (which is approximately all of the time right now); Tommy attaches himself to Adam and leans against him, or cuddles up to him in bed, or just makes walking really fucking difficult by clinging.

It's not like Adam minds or anything (he thinks it's probably his fault for starting it, he doesn't sleep well alone and Tommy makes an excellent teddy bear, and Tommy is such a typical Libra that it's hard _not_ to train him into something. A little bit of positive reinforcement goes a very long way with Tommy Joe Ratliff) although there are times that he's slightly worried about how fucking weird it all is. It's gotten to the stage that if Tommy's not there beside him in bed then he just lies there and counts off the hours until it's time to get up again - which makes getting laid even more difficult than usual (because he's Adam fucking Lambert, thank you, not because he doesn't have offers. He has a crazy insane number of offers, but they all have camera phones and it's hard to pick the one that doesn't want bragging rights or a story in the Enquirer and if he can't get a good night's sleep, after, then he's still got his right hand and the fucking's not really worth it).

Neil, helpfully, has taken to asking where his shadow is any time that Tommy's not right _there_ and that makes Adam think about it more than he really wants to (actually, it is kinda helpful, Tommy has a habit of getting lost and if he's not with Adam and Neil doesn't know where he is then it's time to give Tommy a call and find out what kind of shit he's gotten himself into now. It didn't help the time he lost his passport - and didn't that just lead to a completely crappy vacation with far less catching up on rest than he'd hoped - but they've taken to tying important things onto Tommy now so he can't lose them no matter how hard he tries as a result, and Lane's got copies of everything, so it shouldn't happen again).

Anyway, it's all fine as long as Adam doesn't think about it, so when his subconcious rears up and starts yelling at him he just sticks his fingers in his subconcious' ears and chants about being inside the _tour bubble_.

It's fine.

Really, fine.

Okay, it's a really fucked up kind of fine, but, you know, _tour bubble_. Nothing's normal on tour. If it was normal then when he tells Neil to shut the fuck up Neil totally wouldn't, but it's _tour_ so Neil does (and then goes and bitches to Sasha or Monte or whoever, but that's because there's a limit as to how far the _tour bubble_ magic can reach and fundamentally altering Neil's personality is probably a little much) so, fine.

He totally doesn't need to worry about the crazy co-dependency thing they've got going on until december.

~~

Europe is turning into Adam's favorite place to tour, ever. They've got a bus (and it's a lot nicer than the bus was back home, too) _and_ they get a hotel most nights, too. Okay, it's cold as fuck but it _is_ November, and he packed right, and it's a great excuse to go shopping so it's all good.

Tommy's stopped even pretending to have a bunk on the bus and he's just moved all his shit into the master bedroom which gives a warmth all of its own, Adam's never been very good at lying and pretending that Tommy sleeps anywhere but Adam's bed was awkward. Monte definitely thinks they're fucking (he gave them both the lecture on bus walls being very thin) and Lane's asked him several times if Tommy _really_ needs a seperate hotel room (he totally does, he has to go somewhere when Adam's doing phoners and it's useful to have two bathrooms) but it's still all fine, he's explained a billion times that Tommy's straight, that this is all platonic and if Monte just rolls his eyes, then that's Monte's issue. He's happy, Tommy's happy, they both sleep right...it's fine.

~~

Stockholm is colder than a deep freeze and even with his fur hood Adam's face feels numb by the time they get back onto the bus, and the bus has metal walls so it's not exactly super warm when the engine isn't running. He doesn't even bother taking off his coat before he puts the tea kettle on (he's going to regret warming his hands in the steam, but he can't help himself). Brooke's already gotten into her bed (still wearing most of her clothes), Terrance and Sasha are clinging together, teeth chattering and everyone else just looks miserable. Everyone except for Tommy and Isaac, who are fucking nowhere to be seen.

"I'm gonna go get the drum'n'bass section, it's too fucking cold to be signing" Monte pulls on his duck-down, rated to a billion below, super fucking amazing coat.

"Yeah, go get 'em, we need more body heat on this thing." Sasha says and Adam has to look away because she appears to be trying to meld to Terrance and it's disturbing to watch.

Adam hasn't managed to find a tea shop since they got the bus, but Lane's some kind of superhero when it comes to anticipating his needs and there are some interesting things to choose from (even if he's having to go by the pictures because Swedish is nothing like the Spanish or German or French he's picked up bits of). He picks one with cinnamon sticks on the wrapper, Tommy will be frozen to the bone when he gets back and the spice will warm him up.

Tommy and Isaac have become really tight since Isaac joined them - which is awesome, really, it has to have been a little intimidating for Isaac coming in so late - and they're kinda a hilarious double act but they kinda also behave like they're about five when they're together and not working, so they're probably currently in danger of losing fingers and toes to hypothermia. Isaac's married, so he should be more responsible... but then Tommy always comes back from hanging out with him happy and it's adorable, so... Tea and hugging for warmth it is.

The bus door bangs open and the icy wind that blows in proves that it is, despite the whining to the contrary, warmer inside than it is out. Monte shepherds Tommy and Isaac onto the bus, rolling his eyes as they giggle and shove at each other.

Tommy beelines straight for Adam and shoves his way in under Adam's arm. He is _freezing_ and seems to be intent on climbing inside Adam's coat, which... yeah he loves Tommy to death and he doesn't want, like, bits to fall off of him or anything, but..."Fuck! Tommy are you trying to make me sick?"

"Uh," Tommy is looking up at him through his bangs. It makes him look like a six year old who's gotten into his mom's makeup. "No?"

"Then what's with the freezing me to death, baby?" He rubs up and down Tommy's back, trying to generate some heat.

"Sorry." Tommy looks away and obviously catches Isaac's eye because the two of them crack up.

"Yeah, you sound real sorry Tommy Joe." Adam shakes his head. "Go on through," he nods at the master bedroom, "and switch on the heat in there."

"'Kay." Tommy looks back up at him. "Bring me tea?"

Adam gestures at the two mugs he's pulled out. "'Course I will, baby."

Isaac makes obnoxious kissy noises, but Tommy just flips him off and kisses Adam's chin before he makes his way to the bedroom.

"Everyone ready to go?" Monte's doing his nightly head count, like they don't have a tour manager whose job it is to wrangle everyone.

"Fuck yeah. Get this tin can moving and get the fucking heat on." Neil glares at Isaac like the cold is all Isaac's fault. Neil's not coping well with the weather at all and Adam makes a mental note to buy him a sweater.

Adam's pretty sure the only reason mom's not doing that thing where she calls every twenty minutes for some completely random reason (because she's actually freaking out over her boys being thousands of miles away in a foreign country) is because they're together and can look out for each other, so he figures a sweater is the least he can do to improve family harmony. It's been fun having Neil with him on tour, he's a sarcastic bastard and has never shied away from insulting Adam, but he also has Adam's back 100%, in a fierce, proud, angry way that makes Adam feel very safe. Like if he makes a stupid decision, Neil will call him on it and haul him back from the edge before it's too late and if anyone _else_ makes a stupid decision then Neil will....deal with it.

It honestly makes him feel better about this...whatever it is with Tommy. Neil teases them all the time, but he's never said anything, like, _seriously_ about it to Adam. If he was in danger of fucking everything up, Neil would have said something. Of course, Neil thinks they're fucking, but....The kettle clicks off and he sets about making their tea.

~~

When he opens the door to the bedroom (and that's taking his life into his hands on a moving bus with two cups of scalding tea, stupid door catch) Tommy's already in bed, his clothes strewn over the floor.

Adam's kind of disappointed that he missed Tommy getting changed; they're not shy around each other and that little flash of Tommy's ass or his junk... yeah, okay, Adam's a nasty, skeevy pervert who totally gets off on glimpses of his best friend's naked fun parts. It's not like Tommy doesn't _know_ Adam looks. He's shoved his naked ass cheek in Adam's face more than once.

"Teeeeeeeeeeea!" Tommy makes grabby hands at him.

"You're a demanding little shit, aren't you." Adam sits down on his side of the bed.

"I'm adorable and you want to look after me."

Adam toes off his boots, hands Tommy his tea and leans up against the headboard. "You're a pain in the ass who's going to get fucking make up all over my sheets."

Tommy shakes his head. "Uh-uh, I'll take it off, I was just too cold." He headbutts Adam's shoulder and Adam puts an arm around him. "You're still wearing all of your make up, anyway. And your coat."

"I'm also not actually _in the bed_."

"Yeah, you should do something about that, you're fucking useless as a human furnace out there."

"Fine." Adam hands Tommy his mug as well and reaches under the bed for his face stuff: cleanse, tone, serum, night cream; he needs to be careful with his skin or it breaks out still.

Tommy pokes his chin out in Adam's direction "Do me, please."

Adam would fucking _do him_ in a heartbeat, if he didn't actually _know_ him and... fuck it. "Like I'm wasting this shit on your photo perfect skin."

Tommy whines and bats his eyelashes, it's ridiculous.

"Okay, but you can get me more when it runs out. You really need to get your own stuff Tommy."

Tommy shrugs and moves his faces under the swipe of cotton wool "Soap works fine."

"Uh huh."

"Yeah, 'cept for the whole needing to be in the bathroom thing."

"Sometimes I hate you."

"You fucking love me."

Adam growls and smooths moisturiser onto Tommy's forehead. It is seriously unfair that Tommy can treat his face like an old rag and have such good fucking skin.

Tommy finishes his tea, shoves his mug on the floor and slides down the bed, holding Adam's mug high. "Hurry up, m'still cold"

"Anyone would think this is your fucking tour."

Tommy laughs. "Fuck off diva and get your ass in bed."

Adam strips quickly and pulls on his sleep pants, even with the heater on the room is freezing and he only just manages not to spill his tea all over Tommy's head as he dives under the comforter.

Tommy lets him drink his tea and put his mug on the floor before he plasters himself along Adam's side like a frozen house-cat.

"Holy _fuck_ Tommy!" Adam can feel goosebumps forming everywhere that Tommy's touching. "How can you still be that cold?!"

Tommy shrugs. "Monte reckons I've got thin blood or some shit. I'm blaming your billion thread count sheets though. Isaac's got these, like, fuzzy sheets on his bunk and he says they're like, warm right when you get in. We should get those."

"We should, should we?"

Tommy nods, digging his pointy chin right into Adam's shoulder.

"Ow! Fuck, Tommy." Adam's pretty sure that came out as a whine, but honestly, _bruises_.

"We've got enough time to go shopping tomorrow, I think."

"Tommy, I don't _want_ fuzzy sheets."

"But it's cold." Tommy sounds very confused.

It is, and Tommy's actually shivering, but seriously? fuzzy fucking sheets? Adam loves his high thread count, egyptian cotton, smooth as satin sheets. Adam rolls over so he's lying on top of Tommy (and if his junk gets a little excited about the position, well, it's gravity and friction and it's not like he's not had a semi near Tommy before). "So I'll warm you up."

"By squashing me?"

Tommy wriggles underneath him and it feels fucking fantastic.

"By sharing the maximum amount of skin contact. I'm not squashing you." He isn't, he's got his arms each side of Tommy and he's leaning on his elbows. Tommy's got space enough to breathe.

Tommy makes a noncommittal noise and wriggles some more. Adam has to hold his breath to keep from gasping when Tommy's dick, Tommy's definitely not soft dick, slides next to his. Adam honestly can't tell if Tommy's stopped shivering or not because his blood's pounding in his ears and his muscles are tight with the effort not to just start rutting against Tommy.

Tommy's... okay, he's not hard (Adam totally fucking is, his dick's trying to push its way out the top of his pants) but while Adam knows that Tommy's no slouch in the junk department, he's definitely not packing _that_ much flaccid.

Tommy hums and moves again and holy _shit_ he needs to stop doing that.

"Yeah, okay."

_Okay?_ Okay to what? Adam's sure he didn't say anything out loud about the stopping moving. Pretty sure... _Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck_ Tommy's pushing his fingers under the top of Adam's pants, unhooking the fabric from Adam's dick and pushing them down. _Fuck, that's Tommy's fucking skin, that..._ Tommy moves to push Adam's pants further down and Tommy's bare naked dick rubs against Adam's. Adam's brain completely shorts out with the overload of _fuck! Tommy! Naked! Tommy!_ and _notsexnotsexnotsexnotsex_.

Tommy is _still moving_ and he's saying something about skin and Adam's not a fucking saint and he _cannot_ hold his hips still anymore, he just...

"Thank fuck!" Tommy stops pushing at Adam's pants and slides his hands around to grab at Adam's ass.

Adam has no fucking idea what is going on, and he shut his eyes when Tommy _started_ squirming, and now Tommy is fucking rocking against him and their dicks are _right there_ and he is rocking against Tommy and Tommy is fucking squeezing his ass and he is totally going to come all over Tommy's stomach and it is _awesome_... And _Tommy_ , fuck, Tommy is fucking coming all over Adam's dick and their stomachs and he's making this _noise_ , just quiet but it sounds like he's fucking _dying_ and the warm wet just feels incredible and fucking _fuck_... Adam feels the hot pressure build in his balls and pulse up and he's never fucking come this hard from just rubbing off on someone, ever.

 

"Adam, you're squashing me now." Tommy emphasises his point by biting gently at Adam's shoulder.

Adam grunts. He's not in enough control of any part of his body to move or make words right now.

"I mean, I'm warm and everything, which is awesome, but I'm, like, fucking _bathed_ in come which is kind of gross and breathing's getting hard."

Adam tries to say _in a minute_ , but it pretty much just comes out as a stream of noise. It fucking figures that Tommy's chatty after sex, Adam's been trying to get him to talk more for _months_.

Tommy pokes at his ribs. "Adam, come on!" It tickles and he tries to flinch but it's a pathetic effort. "Jesus fuck, I always thought those jokes about guys passing out after sex were, like, a load of bullshit, but you totally fucking do, don't you?" Tommy's started squirming again and Adam's dick totally feels like it could get on board with that. "Next time I'm fucking going on top."

_There's going to be a next time?_ "Next time?" He can feel Tommy shrug beneath him.

"Unless you're too tired or whatever, yeah. I mean, I'm not, like, sold on ass sex, but that was fun and if you want to suck me or shit that'd be cool."

Adam finally gathers up enough energy to roll back off of Tommy. He figures the sheets are probably a write off, but fuck it. "Unless I suck you." Adam reaches for Tommy's chin and turns his head so they're facing each other.

Tommy shrugs again. "Yeah, if you want to. Or we can just do that again." Tommy smiles at him. "That was fun, right?"

"Yeah, that was fun." Fucking straight boys.

"Hey," Tommy frowns, "stop making that face at me. This shit's all pretty new to me, you know?"

Adam tries to stop making whatever face it is he's making. It _is_ all new to Tommy and Tommy's always been totally upfront about his only gay above the waist status, but this is fucking with Adam's head.

Tommy sighs. "Look, I don't want to get all heavy or shit about this. We're friends, neither of us is looking for a relationship right now and fucking about isn't, like, safe and it's too fucking complicated anyway. I love the shit outta you, we share a bed, I _know_ I get you hot and that gets me kinda hot, too. I thought you were finally getting with the fucking program when you climbed on top of me but if you're not then we can just go back to whatever."

Adam reaches out and traces a pattern in the drying come on Tommy's stomach. "You want to be friends with benefits?"

Tommy sticks out his belly under Adam's fingers. "Yeah, I guess. It's not like we're normal, anyway."

Adam snorts. "I guess not." Tommy's right, neither of them are in a space to start a relationship and what they're doing together's so far from fucking normal anyway. "Okay. But I'm not sucking you, that's..."

"Relationship shit?" Tommy raises an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah." Adam can feel his lips curling into a smile. "Yeah, that's not just getting off, you know? 'Specially if you won't reciprocate."

Tommy laughs. "So, basically, I only get my dick sucked if I learn to suck yours?" He reaches down and cradles Adam's junk gently. "I guess that's not so scary, as long as you promise not to, like, shoot in my mouth or anything, but I like the rubbing thing anyway," Tommy gets a wicked look on his face and squeezes slightly, "and your hands are fucking enormous."

"Are you trying to kill me Tommy?"

Tommy screws up his mouth like he's having to _think_ about that. "Nah, just figuring out your recovery time."

"My recovery time's just fine."

"Good, 'cause I kinda figured we're going to have to, like sneak to the bathroom to clean up anyway so we should probably make it, like, worth our time." Tommy moves his head towards Adam's and kisses him, long and slow and dirty and Adam's dick is entirely on board with the plan of showing Tommy how fine his recovery time is.

Adam's head is still spinning a little, he has a possessive streak a mile wide and Tommy's already smack bang in the middle of _mine_ territory, even without the sex, but...this really isn't any odder than what they were already doing and it's sex. Adam _loves_ sex and he's been feeling the lack. He pulls back. "Tommy, we, fuck."

"Yeah, that was kinda the idea."

Adam takes a deep breath, he can't read the expression in Tommy's eyes at all. "We have to keep talking about this, okay? If we're doing this we have to make sure we're on the same page about it."

Tommy rolls his eyes. "You need to stop talking to marketing people, same fucking page." Adam takes another breath, prepares to explain, but Tommy cuts him off. "No, it's okay, I get it, we'll talk about it, do those honesty circles or whatever shit that was that Jeni kept saying we should have. It's not like I can keep secrets from you, anyway. Now can we get on with the sex please?" He nudges at Adam's hip with his dick and pulls a little at Adam's cock.

"You're such a pushy fuck."

"And you love it." Tommy pushes his head forward and sucks Adam's lip into his mouth.

Adam's pretty sure this is going to end with him getting his heart broken but they've still got weeks on tour, and Tommy's right fucking there in his bed and it won't be deliberate so he's going to let himself have this. He reaches down and cups Tommy's balls, rolling them between his fingers and catches Tommy's groans in his mouth.

~~

Adam wakes up with Tommy curled into him, using him as a pillow. The sheets feel _nasty_ and there's come flaking out of Tommy's hair as he runs his fingers through it. They both need to shower and the sheets probably need burned at this point (he's really not comfortable sending them out with the rest of his laundry, anyway) but he feels really good. He knows he's setting himself up for a painful fall, but...he fucking loves sex and he lo...really likes Tommy and if the universe has found a way to give him a naked Tommy Joe Ratliff to play with, then who is he to question it.

"..'re thinking too loud." Tommy mutters into Adam's skin, his stubble catching on Adam's chest hair.

"Sorry." Adam runs his fingers down from Tommy's hair and presses the end of his nose. Tommy honks and they both start laughing.

"You're not in the least little bit sorry," Tommy rolls off of Adam and opens his eyes to glare, but the threat's kind of spoiled by his wriggling. "Fuck, these sheets are crispy." Tommy grabs the top sheet and hauls it up to look closer. "Ick. Girl sex is a lot less messy." He wrinkles his nose. "Lesbians have got it fucking made." Tommy rolls back over and clambers half on top of Adam again. "So, we can get new sheets now, right?"

Tommy feels awesome, lying over Adam, and Adam runs his hands down Tommy's sides, shifting him over so they're lying dick to dick and reaching around to squeeze at Tommy's ass. "So last night was all about getting the fuzzy sheets?"

"Mmh. No..." Tommy rocks against him, "it would be a fucking awesome bonus though."

There's not a lot of focus to Tommy's movement, and Adam's pretty sure neither of them are going to get off like this, but it's _nice_ , Tommy warm on top of him, sleepy-comfortable and just about everything Adam didn't know he should have been fantasising about (fucking Tommy, sucking him, half the things they did last night with hands and bodies, yeah, that's been his jerk-off fodder for months, but this...this is new and Adam's pretty sure he'll be revisiting this in the shower years from now).

"So," Tommy turns his head and looks up at him, bony chin digging into his collarbone. "Like, the mess," Tommy narrows his eyes, "I get that full on ass sex has condoms and shit, so that's probably about the same as girl sex, but I know that it's _not all about the penetration_ so there has to be a cleaner way to do this that's not all fucking panicking about catching jizz in kleenex like we're in high school."

"Uhhh." Adam's never really minded all that much about the mess. It's not like he _enjoys_ stale come or anything, but since he's been doing his own laundry it's always been the sign of a night well spent. Tommy does kinda have a point, though, they can't keep doing this, he'll run out of money for new sheets eventually.

Tommy pushes up on his arms, which puts more pressure on their dicks and they both groan a little. "You're a fucking shit gay sex guru." He huffs out a sigh, but he also grinds down on Adam and Adam _will_ get off if Tommy keeps doing that. "Just..." Tommy grinds again. "Saying... _fuck_."

Adam pulls Tommy's ass down even harder and wraps his legs around Tommy's. "I'm fucking awesome, this has just never come up before." Adam pushes up into Tommy. "If I’m worried about the sheets and condoms aren't involved I generally just swallow..."

Tommy moans. “...which is kind of hard if we’re just doing this rubbing thing, right?”

“Mmmh. Precious sheets and handjobs are the worst combination ever.” Adam squeezes Tommy’s ass and rocks up against him, hard. “Ah, I guess, we’ll, ah, wetwipes?”

Tommy snorts and bites Adam’s nipple. “You’re so fucking romantic.”

Adam gasps... he’s kind of got a _thing_ about his nipples. “And you’re a bitey little fuck, I think we’ll cope.”

Tommy bites at the other nipple, sending a jolt of hot-sharp- _fuck yes_ right down to Adam’s dick and Adam fucking _whines_. 

“Oh fuck yes.” Tommy grabs the hand that Adam’s not using to squeeze his ass and puts it in his hair. “Pull a little, would you?”

“Uhhh.” Fucking hot as fucking fuck, jeeze, it’s like Tommy’s seen inside Adam’s _brain_.

“What, fucking come on, you have to have worked that one out by now, or what’s all that fucking grabbing on stage about?”

Adam tugs, sharp but not _too_ hard and Tommy jerks against him, thrusting his hips fast. “Oh fuck, yeah. Come on Tommy, come on, the sheets are already fucking fucked.”

Tommy’s laughing as he comes and the extra vibration as well as the wet is what tips Adam over the edge, too. 

They lie there, just breathing, for a while, afterwards.

 

Tommy peels himself off of Adam eventually, and that is _fucking disgusting_. 

Tommy scrunches up his nose. “You don’t have any wetwipes here already, do you?”

“Uhh.” Adam thinks for a moment. “No.”

“Uhg, I’m going to have to put on _clothes_ for this walk of shame and I’ve hardly got anything clean left.” Tommy shudders. “You’re going to have to buy me something pretty when you’re getting the sheets and things today.”

“I am, am I?” Adam raises an eyebrow at Tommy. 

“Yep. I’ve decided, I’m going to be your kept boy for the rest of the tour. It’s going to be rad I get lots of stuff and orgasms and you get my hot bod and I’ll even stop whining about how fucking gross all this come is.”

“That sounds...”

“Fucking awesome, I know.” Tommy grins up at him. “Then when you finally meet your Prince Charming and go off into the sunset for your happy ending I get to console myself on missing out on awesome sex with all my new stuff.”

“Uh hu. I’ll buy us _both_ new sweats and you can steal a couple of shirts from merch.”

Tommy shrugs. “That works, too. Hey, how long do we have before we need to get off of the bus, because if we’ve time I could _totally_ go again.”

“Seriously?” Because if he can, then Tommy’s refractory time is kind of incredible.

“Well, I can totally do some more kissing stuff and my dick’ll wake up during _that_ , you’re a fucking excellent kisser, Lambert.”

And yeah, while he’s waiting for his Prince Charming Adam can totally be down with that.


End file.
